


Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

by HereBeDragons



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Music, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereBeDragons/pseuds/HereBeDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Dragon Age Holiday Cheer gift for the very lovely Miliat. <3</p><p>Abrill Cousland's life changed forever when Nathaniel Howe was sent away to the Free Marches.</p><p>"Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" written by Andrew Lloyd Webber, Charles Hart, and Richard Stilgoe. New lyrics and vocals by me; backing track by Karaoke-Version.com. Recorded in Logic Pro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiliaTelamera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiliaTelamera/gifts).



[Click here to listen](https://soundcloud.com/heretherebdragons/wishing-you-were-somehow-here)

_**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again (Abrill Cousland)** _

_Little Abby wanted everything and nothing._   
_Her father promised her that she could choose the man she would wed._   
_Her father promised her._   
_Her father promised her …_

_You were once my one companion._   
_You were all that mattered._   
_You were once a friend and lover._   
_Then my world was shattered._

_Wishing you were somehow here again._   
_Wishing you weren’t far away._   
_What magic word could have convinced_   
_Your father to let you stay?_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again._   
_Frightened of the day I will._   
_What if we’ve grown too far apart_   
_For you to love me still?_

_Memories of times we spent here_   
_Echo in the hallways._   
_Happy days when I believed we’d_   
_Be together always._

_Too many years fighting back tears._   
_Why can’t the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again._   
_Fearing it would be all wrong._   
_I know it’s time for me to let go._   
_Please help me be that strong._

_No more memories, no more silent plea._   
_No more gazing across the Waking Sea._   
_Help me say goodbye._


End file.
